


Look At Me

by Andrea250



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I don't even know if you can say it is, Late Night Talk, M/M, Mention Hwanhee, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Kogyeol felt stupid... Kuhn could never love him back.Xiao is being a good dongsaeng.





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi Everyone... This is my first of many UP10TION fanfic... please enjoy and if you have any story ideas you would like to read... don't be afraid to voice them and I will see what I can do! 
> 
> Enjoy!

** _ Song: Look At Me- UP10TION _ **

** _ 3rd Person's P.O.V:  _ **

Kogyeol looked out into the moonlight, it is the silence of the night that brings him a calming peace. He tries to regroup his wandering thoughts, recounts every sentence, word, syllable, and letter, it these nights that makes him want to shed his own snow white skin.

"I am so dumb." He chastise himself.

"No you aren't hyung." The older male is startled by the maknae's presences.

It is four in the morning and he has not gotten a wink of sleep, it is his dreams that plague his state of mind, with silly fantasies and hopes.

"Why aren't you asleep Dongyeol?" He tries to be a good and responsible hyung.

"I could ask the same." The younger man relocating from the hall to the couch of their dorm where Kogyeol is.

"I can't sleep." He is not completely lying.

When the love of your life is right next to you but will never know your true feelings and write off your actions as cute or funny. He can't help but let his heart break a little bit more...

"Me neither." He smiles gently towards his hyung in understanding.

"Minsoo hyung, why do you look so sad." It breaks his heart to see the older male so sullen and lost.

"It is nothing, just my stupid heart." He tries to play it cool but his heart shatters a bit more, so easily like glass.

Dongyeol pulls the older man into his arms and breathes in his scent, Minsoo smells like detergent and lavender. He wants to make his hyung smile, it is not an easy feat, but he would light a thousand suns and the moons in order to bring joy in Minsoo world.

"Have you ever been so in love with someone but they will never know." He likes that he can be like this with the youngest.

He stiffens but Minsoo doesn't notice, his heart speeds up a few miles, it makes him take a second to regain composure.

"Yes..." He looks out the window and into the moonlight and he doesn't like this exposing moment.

"How do you change that?" Kogyeol just wants to stop loving the co-leader and owner of his heart.

"It isn't easy, your heart isn't a switch, you can't just stop loving someone... that isn't how feelings work." Dongyeol is shocked at his own words.

Kogyeol removes himself from the maknae's embrace and stares at him.

"When did you get so wise?" He gives him his dorky grin and runs his long fingers through Dongyeol raven locks.

"Ay hyung." He whines and juts his pink plum bottom lip out into a pout.

He chuckles and lays on Dongyeol none existent thighs. "Thank you. Even if that is not the answer I wish to hear but I needed too."

He wishes he could love someone else but his heart only looks for one No Sooil and he hates himself just a bit more for it. For getting his hopes high, when he knows himself that hope is the first step to disappointment.

"I am always here." He runs his lithe fingers through Minsoo Platinum locks.

"I wish Kuhn would see my heart... but I know he would never love me." He hated the reality of the situation.

"I know what that feels like." He hates the aftertaste of regret.

"I hope Hwanhee sees your heart soon... so you won't end up like your foolish hyung.

Dongyeol stops his earlier motion and tries not to let his own heart break. "I know Hwanhee will never see me that way."

"I am sorry for that Yeol-ah." Minsoo really is cuz one-sided love is a stomach ache that never goes away.

"I am foolish right? For loving someone so out of reach, it kills me inside! I feel so insignificant in his presence, he will never look at me that way! Nothing more than some stupid kid!" He hates how his own foolish heart aches for someone so blind.

Minsoo heart break for the maknae, it sucks and he can empathize that feeling, they are both two fools in love with people that will never know.

He sits up and pulls the maknae into his arms and runs a loving hand up and down the maknae back. Hoping this would help a bit of the sting, it hurts and they both can understand.

He kisses the top of Xiao head and he can tell that both of them are suffering.

"We will get through this..." he wants yo be hopeful for both of them but his own heart is not in the greatest shape either.

Xiao rest in Kogyeol arms and his breathe evens out and the older man doesn't want to disrupt the maknae peaceful mind. He rest his eyes for a little and whispers "I love you."

His members are his everything and his family, he loves them with every piece of his heart.

"I love you too." Xiao mumbles back.

They are both fools in love. But the thing is Xiao was never in love with Hwanhee but with his hyung, one Go Minsoo, but just like Minsoo, Kuhn will never see Minsoo heart and Minsoo will never see his.

They fall asleep on the couch in each others arms and that night they feel some what less alone then they were before.

_ **-The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry this is so short but I am starting out in the Kuhngyeol fic world and other pairings as well... I hope you will follow me on this journey! I hope you like this and this is more of it mentions Kuhn and Hwanhee and so on.
> 
> I want to write many more fanfics for Kuhngyeol and my ships of UP10TION... I ship of course Kuhngyeol, Gyuwei, Xiao/Kogyeol/Jinhyuk, Kunh/Jinhyuk, Kuhn/Jinhoo, shinsun, and so on but main is Kuhngyeol, Gyuwei, and sometimes Xiao/Kogyeol... but I want to do a lot.
> 
> Hope you guys will support me! 
> 
> Happy UP10TION 4th anniversary everyone! 💛💛💛
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
